Christmas Picnic
Christmas Picnic is a Christmas song from Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas. It was later sung on the Go Santa Go! video and the album. But with a different instrumental track which was arranged by Anthony & The New Wiggles (Lachlan, Simon & Emma). Song Credits Wake Up Jeff! (Karaoke version) * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Composed, Written and Produced by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineered and Mixed by: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller, Roy Mollace,, Aaron Ruig * Recorded at: Tracking Station Recording Studios * Copyrighted by: EMI Music Go Santa Go! * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Produced by: Anthony Field * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at Studio 301 * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (2017) * Composed and Written by: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Produced by: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie * Engineered and Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios * Mastered at Studio 301 * Copyrighted by: Wiggly Tunes Musicians Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (1996) * Vocals: Murray Cook, Greg Page, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Cello: Margaret Lindsay * Viola: Angela Lindsay * Violin: Maria Schattovits * Drums: Peter Iacono * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Bass: Murray Cook * Organs: Jeff Fatt Go Santa Go! * Vocals: Lachy Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Clare Field * Wags the Dog Vocals: Paul Paddick * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Simon Pryce * Instruments: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Alex Keller, Emma Watkins Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas! (2017) * Vocals: Maria Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Emma Watkins * Acoustic and Electric Guitar: Anthony Field * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Keyboard: Lachlan Gillespie * Drum Programming: Oliver Brian Prologue Transcript Greg: Oh, no. Jeff's always falling asleep. I guess we'd better wake Jeff up. When I count three, let's say, Wake up Jeff. Anthony: Okay. Greg, Murray and Anthony: 1,2 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff: ' ''(waking up while blubbering) Hey, guys! I just had a dream then. I dreamt that we were at the beach and were building a big sandcastle. Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus were helping us. '''Murray: A sandcastle? Jeff: 'It was so real! Take a look at this. ''(pulling his shoe up and dumping water out while the Awake Wiggles laugh.) Song Lyrics Original Version We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day.. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. There's Dorothy the Dinosaur Romp Bomp a Chomp. She's starting to dance now Doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. There's Wags the Dog '''Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff! He's digging in the dirt now And running to and fro. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. There's Captain Feathersword Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. He's starting to dance. He's doing it the pirate way. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. We're having a picnic on the beach. Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all dance and play. 2017 Version We're having a picnic at wigglehouse. Ooh, it's Christmas day.. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all merengue There's Dorothy the Dinosaur Eating some roses. She's starting to dance now Doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp. We're having a picnic at wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all merengue There's Wags the Dog Wags: Ruff, ruff, ruff! He's digging in the dirt now And running to and fro. We're having a picnic at wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all Merengue There's Captain Feathersword Tickling away Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. He's starting to dance. He's doing it the pirate way. We're having a picnic at wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all merengue There's henry the octopus Sitting around He's doing the berengue and dancing his octopus way Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all merengue We're having a picnic at wigglehouse Ooh, it's Christmas day. Bring your friends, take some food. Let's all merengue Trivia * The line "We're having a picnic" is re-used on performances of Here Come the Reindeer except for the Yule Be Wiggling album and video. * In an earlier version of the music video that broadcasted on TV in 1996 to promote their album, the Wiggles were in their short-sleeved skivvies and Santa hats. * The 2017 version uses new lyrics such as having a picnic in Wigglehouse. It also contains an extra verse about Henry the Octopus. * An instrumental track of the song was first played over the credits of Wake Up Jeff! so that nobody would know what it was, although the backing vocals were heard singing "Romp Bomp a Chomp", which relates to Dorothy the Dinosaur. * The MOOG organ is more louder in the instrumental track. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas songs Category:Christmas songs Category:1996 songs Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Go Santa Go! songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Series 8 Category:Music Category:Pre-Released Songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs